You Have 1 Heartfelt Message
by theforesttree
Summary: SasuSaku Sakura loses her phone and Sasuke goes hunting for it. "I am not your ATM machine." "If I get you a dictionary, would you buy me an iPhone?" Gift!fic for MJ


Dedicated to: MJ, for being the best-est person you can sit in front of in that torturous building we call a school – HAPPY BIRTHDAY (sorry, I am super late. Do you like the pencils?)

Prompts: given by people in class who MJ went to, begging for prompts because she is uncreative

(look below, I don't want to spoil this for you)

-

-

-

_(Beep!) _

You have 1 Heartfelt Message

-

-

-

You let out a breath you being holding out and you stare at the black electronic object in your hand as you await the verdict.

You wait. And wait. And wait some more.

Then you realised that you are looking retarded while glaring at the handphone you had in a tight grip. Loosing the grip, careful not to drop it, you continued to wait –as patiently as Uchiha Sasuke can wait.

You are left in the Psychology Lecture Hall alone. The last bell rang about fifteen minutes ago and yet you hadn't left.

You refuse to be nervous, to be anxious. Deep inside, you're worried.

Not letting yourself off the table, you sat with one knee propped up and an arm resting on it leaving the other leg to dangle off the table, waiting for her.

"SASUKE!" You don't wince when you hear her voice. You're used to it. After all, you spend half your nineteen-year-old life around her already.

But this time, you get more nervous when you hear her. You wonder what she's going to say (or scream). You try to read her face when she runs to you, reading her emotions.

When you sense panic, you don't know what to do.

You have on your usual emotionless mask, the one that nobody can penetrate through to see the emotions and feelings behind it. It keeps you safe.

"Sasuke-sasuke-sasuke…!" You tried not to look too obvious as you stare into her bottomless emerald eyes. You never admitted it, but you like the colour. It was bright, it was green, and it was innocent. Perfect for her.

When she slipped into the ugly yellow plastic chair beside you, you can't help but notice her rosy cheeks, from the running she did to find you.

You keep your head in her direction- _still waiting._

She stared up at you with those eyes that you-

"...Sasuke-kun."

_-like the colour._

"I lost my handphone."

-

-

-

You can't believe your doing this.

"Sakura, what the hell were you doing near a _playhouse _yesterday?" You're not angry. You're not. (At least that what's you are trying to convince yourself.) _Don't snap at her._

_You don't want to hurt her._

"I have you know that I was babysitting. Not everyone is rich bastards that can swim in a pool of hundred dollar bills." You scoff and leaned against the huge oak tree.

"Like you don't benefit from it. You practically blackmailed me to buying those boots for you last week." She poked her head out of a red framed window from the second-storey level of the playhouse and stuck out her tongue childishly.

_She never changes._

"You let a child play in a three-storey playhouse while babysitting?"

She didn't poke her head out again, but her voice came from inside the top-storey, "the kid was bored and was making a lot of noise. He demanded I take him somewhere fun!"

You stayed in the shade, not doing anything much even though she called you to help her find her phone.

You hated playhouses. They're so small that you couldn't even stand upright in them. They were dangerous too, whose stupid idea was it to build a ladder from the ground to the entrance to the third-storey?

Sighing and looking around tiredly, you search for her maroon red flip-mini. She was still in the third floor of the bright yellow playhouse, apparently believing that her handphone was somewhere in the small area.

"Sakura, its not here."

"Awww! Ganbatte Sasuke! I need to find it." She sounded disappointed. And you think, you are too.

She needs to find that handphone.

"Come down. Don't fall." You straightened up and walked towards the ladder while you hear her shuffling clumsily in the playhouse.

You stand directly below the opening of the playhouse on the third-storey.

And when she slips and falls, you strong arms are ready and awaiting.

Cause you know her so well, best friends for eight years.

You also know that you have to protect her. From _anything_.

_It's your lifetime duty._

-

-

-

You were getting steadily more impatient.

You did not sacrifice more than half your ego only to have her lose her handphone.

_Stupid, forgetful, annoying girl._

Both of you have searched everywhere she was yesterday and this morning. The entire school (Japanese International Institute, North America Campus), the playhouse, her house even the snot-nosed little brat's (who she baby-sited for yesterday for seven bucks an hour) house.

She was currently sitting on the swing, letting it sway slowly. While _you, _you search the tall grass for the piece of electronic crap.

She lets the kid push her around way too much, a playhouse? Now a playground?

But you can't complain, if she really can't find her phone, you just wasted time.

"Neh, Sasuke! If we can't find my phone, can you buy me an iPhone?" You didn't spare her a glance, so you don't realise that she started swinging her legs, making her go higher and higher.

Stupid grass. Stupid trees. Stupid shrubs.

_But-_

"I am not your personal ATM machine."

"Oh, I know. I don't need a card nor do I need to wait in long queues to access you!"

-_you would give her anything she wants._

You felt a jolt of _something _when you think you saw something small and red among the shrubs further away from the playground.

"…Hn."

You hide a smirk when you hear her sigh at your usual one-'word' responses.

You imagine her facial expression – eyebrows drawn together, eyes glinting in the two o'clock sun, button nose scrunched up in annoyance and lips parted to comment on his vocabulary- because at the moment you are concentrating on getting to that handphone.

"Do I need to get you a real dictionary for your birthday?"

Ignoring her (and the way your new Converse shoes were getting dirty), you continued to walk towards the dark patch of shrubs.

"If I get you a dictionary, would you get me an iPhone?"

Your footsteps stopped directly outside the boundary of the shrub bushes and you stretch out your hands to part the green leaves, where you saw the red object.

You ignored the way your hands scratched against the twigs and sticks and annoying green leaves.

"Sasuke!"

You curse, because it was just a coke bottle cap.

"Sasuke!" She calls again; her voice seems to be coming closer. "I don't think its here…" Your hands feel weird and you stared down at them. It itches.

Sounds of her footsteps on the hard earth reach your ears and you looked at the leaves you recently parted.

You turn to look at her. "Stop," you realise that your voice was harsh and rude. A flash of surprise and hurt came onto her face and disappeared, but you don't miss it.

She stared at you, at your face and then shifted to your hands that you had palms up.

You saw her blink. Then, gasp.

"You…Sasuke…you touched-"

She came closer, to examine the shrubs at your feet.

"-poison ivy."

_This is her fault._

_But you don't blame her._

You sigh, "Let's go."

Her head snapped back onto your face. You stared into deep emerald green.

"Back to school," you elaborated.

"But-"

"I won't die. Let's go, this is stupid."

-

-

-

"UGH! WHERE IS THAT PATHETIC SCRAP OF METAL THAT NEVER REALLY WORKS!?" You heard her scream when you reach the steps of school.

You grumbled inside too. You needed her to find the phone so she could-

"WHAT IF I GOT SOME IMPORTANT CALL OR SOMETHING?!"

You wonder if you should just tell her.

After all, Uchiha's supposed to be fearless.

You mentally groaned, you really…wished that your previous plan worked.

When you were rambling to yourself, you and Sakura reached the school Mathematics section corridor. "-deep inside, I think I loved that stupid thing…" She was doing her usual mumbling under her breath.

You decided.

"Sakura."

She looks up at you and you think to yourself, that you (really really really) liked the colour of her eyes.

"Hmmm, yes?"

You worried that this may spoil your friendship and break your ego to be unrepair-able forever.

You opened your mouth, so say those damned few words.

"TEME!"

And you shut it when you heard this very annoying voice.

"Naruto." You growled under your breath.

"HEEEY, take it easy, I know it must have been difficult for you to say it, you stupid ice-cube man." Naruto laughed loudly.

"What. Are. You. Talking. About." You were getting frustrated and annoyed. The dobe got about twenty seconds to keep his face the way it was.

Naruto didn't reply you though, instead, he turned his bright obnoxious blond head in Sakura's direction.

"Sakura-chan! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?" He practically screams into her ear.

And now, Naruto only has ten seconds.

"Oh, and I have to return you your handphone."

…

"WHAAAAAAAT!"

You watched Naruto gulp nervously. And you thought, _serve you right idiot._

"Sak-sakura-chan! I wanted to prank Kiba! I swear, I didn't mean to read you messages and discovered that-"

"Shut up dobe." You interrupted him just in time before he blurted.

This is so not how you planned out your perfect plan. You try to keep up a normal façade, but you feel it's lacking its usual coldness.

Your attention automatically snaps to her when she opens me mouth, "discover what?" But she isn't talking to you.

"Just the fact that Teme is totally in love with you."

You paused. You glared. Then you cursed very loudly.

She was staring at Naruto in utter shock.

You waited for her reaction. Well-anticipated reaction.

…She laughed.

Yeah, your ego just broke into pieces.

-

-

-

You were pissed, and angry, _and-_

You wanted to grab her hand; you wanted to drag her far, far away from the blond idiot.

But you are an Uchiha.

An Uchiha doesn't forget that they have poison ivy rashes over their hands at any time, not even in a 'friendship-relationship' crisis.

So you settled by walking away (with dignity).

"Sasuke-kun!" You heard her call you, but you don't stop.

You heard her running towards you. You don't increase your speed, but you don't slow down either.

"Sasuke, stop ignoring me."

_You weren't ignoring her._

Her cheeks were pink, in her hand; she clutched the bright red scrap of lousy metal.

You glared hard at it.

You watched her flip her handphone opened, all while walking at a fast pace alongside you, and you heard her short nails hitting the scroll button as she searched the message history.

You turn away, refusing to look at her.

Her intake of breath was loud and clear to your ears, you expected it.

You refuse to be affected.

"…Sasuke…"

"…"

She grasped your upper forearm and twisted you around. You relive in that feeling.

"…is this…true?"

You scoffed to hide your awkwardness, "hn."

However, you were surprised when she broke into her breath-taking smile.

"No."

Her words made you stop in you freeze.

(_what the hell-_

"No, Uchiha Sasuke. I _won't _go to the prom with you."

_-is she saying)_

"I won't go with you to one of the biggest events ever in my lifetime," she paused and you didn't react.

"- when it is only two days from now, and when you're hands are covered with poison ivy."

Your train of thought (_youregoissocrusheduchiha)_ stopped. You took in her shimming eyes filled with _pure happiness_.

You smirk. Because that's as close as you can get to a smile.

She understands though.

-

-

-

**To: Sakura**

**From: Sasuke**

_Do you want to go to prom?_

-

-

-

"I'll wear gloves."

-

-

_Fin._

**OHMIGOSH, FREAKING YES. My first fic ever completed!**

**MJ!!! REMEMBER THIS BIRTHDAY PRESENT FOR THE REST OF YOUR (wonderful) LIFE.**

**Happy birthday.**

Prompts:

'_Do you want to go to prom?'_

_Black_

_Ganbatte_

_Playhouse_

_Swings_

_Handphone_

_Poison_

_Running_


End file.
